1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reading apparatus that reads an object placed faceup on a reading plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many of the currently-available reading apparatuses use a scanner to read a document placed facedown on a document positioning plate. However, in recent years, a reading apparatus that reads a document placed faceup on the document positioning plate has been proposed. Such reading apparatus uses an imaging unit attached above the document positioning plate to read the document.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-307712 discusses using a range-finding unit such as a range-finding sensor and determining, based on change of the distance from the document, the direction in which a user reverses a page of a book document.
The method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-307712 can detect when the user reverses the page of the book document and a reading sequence based on the direction in which the user reverses the page. However, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-307712 does not discuss a process relating to a two-sided document, for example, a sheet-type two-sided document, which is not a book document. Namely, read images on the two sides cannot be associated with each other. Thus, if a user wishes to associate the two sides with each other, the user needs to give an instruction for this association after the two sides are read.